mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 3
Season 3 of Microsft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors by Thunderbirds101 Plot Episode 1 In the beginning of this episode it's revealed to Sam that the entire war was just a dream that he had after he watched a news report about the battle, from Microsoft Mike and the Roflrobot. He resumes reading errors. The first one he reads is in reverse. The second one says that Mr.Skull wants to buy the De-Motivator CD from Sam. He agrees. Then AOL wants to buy Sam's computer for a penny. Sam comments that his computer isn't worth a penny, but America's banks are. Next, he gets a message from Windows World Class procedure asking if he wants to book a procedure. Sam immediately says no to it. Next, Sam learns that his CPU is a bomb waiting to go off. He takes a dump in reverse. Windows activates the Grenade Virus. Sam also notices that Microsoft Mike is laughing in an evil way. Sam quickly runs away and the grenade detonates. Then, Micosoft Joe, a voice who was not put on an operating system is intoduced as the new atagonist for the season. Episode 2 The episode starts off saying that Mike was laughing at the new rules of the toilet. It is also revealed to Sam that Microsoft Joe placed the Grenade Virus in his computer. Joe is introduced to Sam and he tells him that his plans are in motion. The first error he reads is from a stupid sign, which Sam comments at. Then, Sam is forced to restart his computer. He says that the error is "really sucky" which is the code phrase for the Really Sucky Virus. Sam gets the virus and it lasts for about 10 minutes. Then he gets a system restore. After that, Windows downloads all known software to man. Next, he is forced to downgrade to Windows 95 because he didn't have enough RAM to run XP (only 400 EB). He is then told that his RAM amount was miscalculated and that he doesn't have enough RAM to run 95 (only 500 Terabytes). Then Sam says that the error programmers are really sucky nubs, which unleashes the virus on him again, which is now new and enhanced. Then an explosion occurs. Episode 3 This episode begins with an error saying that the file that makes XP look the way it is has been infected by the Really Sucky Virus and that it will now look like 95. Sam gets angry at Microsoft Joe. The next one states that it's an error message. The next imitates a sign again. Sam again wonders who's in charge of making the error messages. Sam says the word "sign" which happens to be the code word for the new and enhanced Really Sucky Virus. Sam says his classic profanity line and 10 nanoseconds later, the virus starts taking effect. Then, a half a nanosecond later,the file that makes XP look like the way it does is found. The next error says that Global Warming is a myth. Sam says that the error is in bad English and he agrees with the error. Then Windows drops its cake on the computer. After that, Sam is forced to upgrade to Vista, because XP encountered a fatal error. After the upgrade, Sam's forced to download the new ultimate Really Sucky Virus. Subsequently, Microsoft Bob, Joe's brother and fellow atagonist is introduced. Then, Joe tells Bob to make sure to cut out Sam's suffering, because the video would drag on for hours if it was included. After that, they both take an explosive diarrhea dump to celebrate. Episode 4 The episode starts off without an intro or a "Previously on Funny Windows Errors" sequence due to the Really Sucky Virus. Sam rants about the two TTS outcasts. Then, he's forced to download a new version of the virus which will make his voice talk 2x faster. Suddenly an emergency news bulltin interrupts the episode, stating that Microsoft Bob and Joe have taken over the radio waves of TB101TV, and that UMG has issued a copyright notice on TB101TV's video, "Nasty Windows Errors". The episode returns after Sam downloads the virus. The first error he reads teases him. The next one says that his crazy French teacher has blocked him access to a translator. Sam rants about it. Then, Joe and Bob hack his voice box and make him talk slower. The next error says he sounds like he drank too much. After that, Joe suddenly shoots him and he gets the Really Sucky Virus: Deathly Edition. Then an explosion occurs. Episode 5 An error saying that Windows Parental Controls has been infected by the RSV starts off the episode. The second error says that Joe hacked into Sam's MSN account. Then, a transmission is found on the scanner. He asks his Roflrobot to decode it. It says, "Welcome to Taco Hell. Can I take your order?" He orders Taco Bell to kill itself by jumping off the Sears Tower. Then the Really Sucky Virus: Insanity Edition is released onto Sam's PC. Another explosion occurs. Then, in a suprising turn of events, Joe kills Bob and reveals himself to be Radar Overseer Scotty who was just using a voice-deepener-thing and wearing a pirate costume, after a half a nanosecond. Scotty announces that he will unleash the RSV on every TTS voice in existence. Episode 6 In the beginning of this episode, Sam's Roflrobot informs everyone that Sam was incapacitated and that he needs to regain his sanity. The Roflrobot will temporarily take his place. A new strain of the RSV has been created. The second error says that TB101 hit 500 subscribers. The third asks the Roflrobot if he wants pie. He comments that it might be suspicious, but he agrees. It turns out that it was infected with the RSV: Anti-Rofl Robot Edition. An explosion occurs. Then, a recovered Sam says that he made the virus so that his Roflrobot wouldn't get all the attention. The first error he reads says that Scotty has developed a Really Sucky Virus Laser Pistol. Sam gets angry and tells Scotty to return to Akriloth Tower. He disagrees and fires him with the pistol. He then travels to the Mac Universe. He fires his Laser Pistol at the Mac Voice Alex, to test out his new Really Sucky Virus: Universal Edition. As usual, an explosion occurs. Then, Scotty infects Bruce and Ralph. Meanwhile, Sam warns the AT&T Natural Voices about the virus. Scotty goes to Taco Hell to charge his Pistol to attack. Episode 7 There isn't an intro or a "Previouly on Funny Windows Errors" sequence for this episode. The Really n00by Virus, RSV's little brother upgrades Sam to Vista. Then, Scotty attacks the AT&T voices with the RSV. The next one says that Scotty is doomed. Meanwhile, in an unknown location, the anti-virus robot shows up to arrest Scotty. Scotty tries his Pistol on him, but it doesn't work, because the robot is an anti-virus robot. Scotty is hit with his anti-virus ray gun and is defeated. He's sent back to Akriloth2160. Sam is given back XP. A floppy disk is found by Windows which has Windows Jibberish is installed on Sam's laptop. Sam says his classic profanity line. Finale No intro or sequence for this episode too. Sam is forced to install Windows Jibberish. Sam tries to reboot, but Windows Jibberish disk disabled the reboot function. He's forced to proceed with the installation. An infected error pops up, but then, a BSoD appears. After 10 hours, Windows Anti-Virus gets rid of Windows Jibberish. It also activated a system restore. Sam then gets a weather report saying today's weather is violent. Scotty escapes from his cell, and drops his baloney sandwich on the computer self-destruction button. Sam rants at Scotty and an explosion occurs, and the signal's lost. Then it's regained, and Scotty decides to read some errors. The first one he reads says that an assassin hired by Akriloth2160 has been sent to kill him. Scotty infects the assassin with the RSV and an explosion occurs. Then Scotty himself gets the RSV. Trivia *The Roflrobot makes 3 appearences in the season.One in EP1, one in EP5 and one in EP6. * The main atagonist of the season was Microsoft Joe a.k.a Radar Overseer Scotty. *This is Scotty's first appearance in the show. *This season is the first one to show the conflict between Sam and Scotty. It's also the only one to have Scotty as the main atagonist. *Sam has two temporary error reader replacements, the Roflrobot, and Scotty. *Mike makes one appearence in this season in EP1, but he's also referenced in EP2 and EP3. *The Really Sucky Virus made its first appearance in this season. (EP2) *Scotty dropped a baloney sandwich for the first time in this season. (Finale) * Sam says his classic profanity line twice this season. (EP3 and EP7) *Every time Sam gets the RSV, he always gets the newest edition, implying that the virus is always changing and getting better. *This is the only season to cameo the Mac TTS voices. Category:Series Category:Pages needing Attention